


A Token of Friendship

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Fitz & Bobbi + "Shut up and accept my love."
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Bobbi Morse
Series: As We Drabble Along [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Token of Friendship

Bobbi had been having a stressful morning. As it turns out, having a whole heap of paperwork dumped on your desk by your no nonsense boss while operating on an empty stomach and no caffeine made a person a person a bit grumpy. 

“These reports don’t even make any sense,” Bobbi grumbled, thumping her head on top of the stack of file folders. 

Fitz awkwardly patted the top of her head. Even though she had a headache and she was ready to kill Jared (honestly damn her stupid melon headed boss), Bobbi sighed out a laugh at Fitz’s purposefully awkward gesture. When they had started the head pat thing she couldn’t really remember, but it always left a smile on her face. He truly was the greatest friend.

“Can I help at all?” Fitz asked once Bobbi had lifted her head.

“Can you make Jared disappear.”

He sucked in one corner of his mouth and grimaced. “Fraid not. If I could do that I would’ve done it a long time ago--”

“Fitz!” 

The shout came from down the line of cubicles and Fitz straightened his spine at the call. 

“Hey, Jared,” he said as the large headed and mustachioed man came power walking down the aisle. 

“Have you finished that beta testing?”

Bobbi could see Fitz straining not to roll his eyes. Of course he finished the beta testing. He’s Fitz. 

“Yes, sir, I have. The progress report was sent into Helen on Thursday. Should be on your desk.”

Jared just gave a humph in response. “Well then,” he gruffed, “find something other than chit chatting to keep you busy. This is a business, remember.”

“Yes sir.”

As Jared stocked off, Fitz shot Bobbi a look. He put his hand in front of his lip, wiggling his fingers to mimic their boss’s mustache. 

“Quit your chit chatting and get back to your files Miss Morse,” he said in his best impression of their boss.

“Impeccable American accent, Fitz.”

Fitz dropped his hand and grinned. “Thanks, I’ve been practicing.”

“In the mirror?”

“Nah, with my dog. What? Why are you laughing at me? Toby’s American. I can’t have him respond in my accent.”

“You’re a dork,” Bobbi laughed. “now get back to your desk before Jared comes back.”

“Sure, but hold on just one second.”

Before Bobbi could ask him what he was doing, Fitz was dodging Jan from accounting and hopping over a file box to get to his cubicle. When he returned, narrowly avoiding crashing headlong into Brenda from marketing, he had a hot to go cup in his hand. 

“Didn’t want to bring this with Jared still lurking.”

“Thank you, Fitz,” Bobbi gushed, taking the cup with a smile. “I’ll pay you back tomorrow!”

“No. None of that.”

“Yes, that.”  Bobbi glared. “Fiiiitz,”

“Bobbiiiii. You do not have to pay me back for getting you a cup of coffee. Now shut up and accept my love.”

With a little huff, Bobbi accepted the gift of caffeine and took a sip with a smile. “Love you too. Now go. This is a business, remember.”

Walking backwards, Fitz returned his fake mustache to his face. “Blah blah blah blah.”

With a little bit more joy in her veins and grinning from ear to ear, Bobbi got back to work.


End file.
